You, Always
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie couple - Sebuah mobil hitam selalu terparkir di seberang pintu samping tempat Wonwoo bekerja. Tidak ada yang spesial, sampai senyum miring pria di balik kemudi membuat kuduk Wonwoo meremang karena rasa ngeri. (Yaoi) (BoyXBoy) (Buat jaga-jaga rated M)
1. Chapter 1

Pengen nulis meanie tp nggak punya ide. Cuma punya pembukaan, jadi tolonglah hamba yang bolot ini dengan memberi ide masukan ((/))

Gara-gara nonton " **The Original** " jadi bayangin yang misterius-misterius. Wkwkwkwk

* * *

 **Pertama** kali Wonwoo melihatnya, saat itu adalah hari pertama di bulan Februari. Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu samping _café_ tempat Wonwoo bekerja. Sedikit janggal karena jalan itu bukan jalan yang biasa dilewati mobil atau orang pada umumnya. Jalan itu hanya menuju satu arah, yaitu rumah kosong yang berada sedikit jauh di atas bukit. Tapi Wonwoo mengabaikannya, mungkin saja sang pemilik memarkirkannya di sana agar tidak mengganggu jalan utama.

Namun hari berikutnya, mobil tersebut kembali terparkir di tempat yang sama. Wonwoo yakin mobil itu terparkir sejak beberapa jam sebelum _café_ tempatnya bekerja tutup, dia melihatnya saat sedang membuang sampah dan masih di sana hingga jam pulang. Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintu samping _café_ dengan kedua tangan terkatup di depan mulut karena dingin. Matanya memicing penuh rasa ingin tahu, mengamati mobil yang masih terparkir di sana. Meski tak ada pergerakan, Wonwoo yakin melihat siluet seorang pria di balik kemudi. Tinggi, kokoh dan kuat. Wonwoo hanya sempat melihat gabungan dagu dan hidung yang terpahat sempurna sebelum pria itu menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bayangan topi.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Hansol menyadarkan Wonwoo sebelum tubuhnya digeser dengan dorongan ringan. Wonwoo sama sekali lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berdiri di tengah jalan keluar para pegawai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Ada apa?" Seokmin mengulangi pertanyaan Hansol ketika melihat kedua rekan kerjanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cepat panggil Seungkwan sebelum dia menghabiskan banyak bahan makanan." Hansol menjawab Seokmin dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Kau saja, dia tidak pernah mau mendengar omonganku." Seokmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dramatis sebelum menambahkan, "Dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Aku pulang dulu."

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, matanya kemudian beralih ke mobil yang masih terparkir di tempat sebelumnya. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang, batin Wonwoo.

"Aku pulang."

Wonwoo tak menunggu balasan dari Hansol dan segera melangkahkan kaki menyeberangi jalan. Menangkap senyum miring pria di balik kemudi saat Wonwoo melewati mobil tersebut. Bulu kuduk Wonwoo meremang seketika, mendapati bibir pria misterius itu sangat sensual tapi juga berbahaya.

Di hari ketiga, tak ada satu pun mobil yang terparkir di tempat biasanya mobil gelap itu berada. Entah mengapa ketiadaan mobil tersebut di sekitar tempat kerja Wonwoo membuatnya lebih lega. Meski tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu, tapi keberadaan mobil tersebut memberikan kesan misterius. Sebuah ketidakpastian, rasa aman yang terusik.

"Wonwoo, perlu bantuan?" Seokmin meraih kantong plastik besar dari tangan Wonwoo sebelum dia sempat menjawab. Meski bos mereka selalu mengeluh terhadap kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan sahabatnya itu, tapi mereka tidak pernah bisa memecat Seokmin karena dia mau mengerjakan semua hal, apapun itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Oh! Mobil itu lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Seokmin, seketika Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mobil itu melaju pelan dari arah bukit. Berhenti di tempat yang sama, dan hanya diam di sana tanpa ada pergerakan dari sang pemilik.

"Kenapa dia datang dari arah bukit?" Tanya Seokmin penasaran.

"Ayo masuk." Wonwoo segera mendorong sahabatnya itu menuju pintu. Instingnya segera membunyikan alarm bahaya setelah mendapati mobil hitam itu benar-benar datang dari arah bukit. Tak seorang pun di wilayah ini pernah membicarakan rumah kosong itu kembali di huni. Jadi tidak mungkin seseorang datang dari arah bukit, dan jika ada, itu bukan pertanda baik.

Selama jam kerja, pikiran Wonwoo terus dibayangi ingatan tentang senyum miring sensual seseorang di balik kemudi mobil misterius tersebut. Kenapa? Wonwoo tidak punya ingatan mengenal seseorang dengan garis wajah seperti itu, tapi dia terseyum saat memandang Wonwoo. Rasa ngeri menyeruak, membuat kulit Wonwoo meremang merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba saja menggigitnya.

Saat pulang, Wonwoo segera berpamitan tanpa menunggu rekan-rekannya selesai ganti pakaian. Ia ingin segera pulang, mandi dengan air hangat dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya yang nyaman. Membuang jauh-jauh rasa ngeri yang entah mengapa membayanginya sejak tak sengaja mendapati senyum miring pengemudi misterius itu.

Tapi saat kakinya melangkah keluar dari pintu _café,_ Wonwoo terperangah. Pria di balik kemudi tak lagi berada di tempatnya, melainkan bersandar pada sisi mobil dengan kedua lengan terlipat rapi di dada. Posturnya tinggi, dan meski Wonwoo tidak benar-benar bisa melihat matanya karena terhalangi ujung topi, tapi dia tau, pria itu sedang memandangnya. Bibirnya yang sensual membentuk garis tipis saat rahangnya mengeras. Wonwoo bergidik, tubuhnya seakan baru saja disiram air es.

"Wonwoo?"

Seungkwan menepuk bahu Wonwoo ringan, tapi tubuh Wonwoo berjengit tegang saat tepukan itu menyentuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Seungkwan memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan khawatir. "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?"

Karena tak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo, Seungkwan menarik tubuh Wonwoo hingga keduanya berhadapan dan meletakkan jari-jarinya di kening Wonwoo.

"Tidak demam. Tapi kenapa pucat sekali?"

Wonwoo tak memperhatikan ocehan Seungkwan, pikirannya masih melayang. Dan saat ia mengalihkan tatapanya untuk memandang tempat pria misterius itu berdiri, ia sudah lenyap. Kembali bersembunyi di balik kemudi dan kegelapan.

"Seungkwan, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Aku punya puding di kulkas."

Wonwoo menggunakan jurus jitunya untuk merayu Seungkwan. Meski dia sangat malu mengakuinya, tapi Wonwoo merasa takut. Dan Wonwoo akan melakukan apa saja agar dia tak perlu berjalan pulang sendirian malam ini.

"Puding!" Seungkwan berseru lantang sebelum memeluk bahu Wonwoo. "Boleh aku membawa Hansol? Kita bisa nonton film bersama."

"Kalau begitu kau bawa Seokmin sekalian." Ucap Wonwoo pasrah.

"Tentu saja!"

Meski Wonwoo memasang wajah melas, tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa bersyukur. Hari ini ia tidak akan tidur sendiri dengan diliputi rasa takut. Keberadaan teman-temannya memberi rasa aman yang sangat Wonwoo butuhkan untuk saat ini.

Setelah hari dimana pria misterius itu keluar dari balik kemudi, Wonwoo tak pernah mendapati mobil itu datang atau bahkan sekadar lewat di jalanan. Dan meskipun tipe mobil misterius itu sangat pasaran, terdapat logo khas yang tertera di tengah kap mobil tersebut. Wonwoo mengingat bentuknya yang elegan, tumbuhan menjalar meliuk membentuk logo yang dipenuhi daun-daun di sekelilingnya.

Wonwoo menjalani rutinitasnya kembali seperti sebelum ia mendapati mobil misterius itu terparkir di samping _café._ Tapi kini Wonwoo dipenuhi kewaspadaan. Matanya lebih jeli menatap apapun, memastikan tak ada suatu keanehan. Telinganya lebih sensitif, memfokuskan diri pada suara sekecil apapun.

Seokmin sesekali meledek Wonwoo bahwa tingkahnya berubah seperti pemeran utama film aksi. Bahkan Seungkwan menawarkan diri untuk menemani Wonwoo membeli obat penenang. Untung saja Hansol yang baik hati mengingatkan kedua sahabatnya yang jail itu bahwa Wonwoo lebih waras dari pada mereka.

Hari ini pertengahan bulan Maret, meski masih sedikit dingin tapi matahari mulai berbaik hati berbagi kehangatannya. Tunas-tunas daun yang sempat tertutup salju mulai melahirkan kuncup, menjanjikan keindahan yang akan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Wonwoo menguap ringan saat meregangkan tubuhnya di depan pintu samping _café._ Meski _café_ baru akan buka beberapa jam lagi, tapi hari ini adalah jadwal Wonwoo untuk berbelanja, jadi sejak pagi dia sudah berada di toko untuk mencatat kebutuhan yang harus di beli.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Wonwoo bergumam pelan saat memandang tempat dimana mobil misterius itu biasa terparkir. Menggelengkan kepalanya penuh humor saat menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, karena sebulan yang lalu Wonwoo sempat ketakutan setengah mati saat mendapati sosok tinggi dan ramping yang keluar dari dalam mobil. Tapi hari ini ia justru merasa penasaran tentang apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan setelah berhenti datang ke tempat ini.

"Wonwoo kau harus bergegas."

Wonwoo mengingatkan diri sendiri dan bergegas masuk ke _café_ untuk mengambil tas kain yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berbelanja. Pusat perbelanjaan tidak terlalu jauh dari _café_ tempat Wonwoo bekerja. Hanya perlu menuruni jalan dan melewati dua gang, sebelum akhirnya berbelok di tikungan untuk sampai di pintu utama.

Saat selesai berbelanja, Wonwoo menjinjing dua tas di masing-masing tangannya. Meski sedikit berat tapi dia bisa menahannya hingga sampai di _café._ Tubuhnya memang kurus tapi tenaga seorang pria tetap saja tidak bisa dipungkiri lebih kuat daripada yang orang lain pikirkan.

Wonwoo baru sempat membuka pintu ketika mendengar deru mesin mobil berhenti di belakang tubuhnya. Wonwoo menegang, tapi menekan ketakutannya ketika mengingat bahwa mobil misterius itu tidak pernah datang saat hari masih terang. Apalagi hari masih sepagi ini.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif Wonwoo."

Wonwoo sedang mengangkat kedua tas berisi hasil belanjanya saat mendengar pintu mobil terbuka dan tertutup. Wonwoo menggeleng ringan, masih berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang sempat berkabut. Tapi sebuah tangan dengan mantap mendorong tubuhnya, merangsek masuk hingga membuat tas dalam genggaman Wonwoo terjatuh. Membuat beberapa buah berlarian tanpa arah.

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, suaranya baru menggumpal di tenggorokan ketika sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya dan mendorong Wonwoo hingga tubuhnya membentur meja.

"Ssttt."

Darah Wonwoo membeku. Pria di balik kemudi. Wonwoo mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pria itu ketika sebelah tangan yang bebas berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi pria itu menekan tubuh Wonwoo semakin kuat hingga keseimbangannya goyah dan sebelah tangannya mendarat di atas meja untuk mencegah dirinya jatuh.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Wonwoo membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering, nafasnya memburu dan tatapan matanya nyalang penuh rasa takut. Wonwoo akui, pria yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Dengan wajah tampan, bibir sensual serta taring yang mengintip setiap kali dia membuka mulut, pria ini terlalu mempesona untuk ditakuti. Tapi siapa yang bisa menduga, bahkan anak-anak berwajah malaikat bisa saja menjadi pembunuh berantai.

"Tenanglah." Pria di hadapannya itu kembali mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo. "Kalau ini bisa mengurangi rasa takutmu, namaku Kim Mingyu."

Ya Tuhan, seorang pembunuh tidak pernah lupa memberi tahu korban mereka siapa yang akan mengambil nyawanya, batin Wonwoo ngeri. Keringat dingin mengucur di kedua pelipis Wonwoo, membasahi wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu, kau berjanji tidak akan berteriak atau kabur dari sini?"

Wonwoo kembali membasahi tenggorokannya. Pikirannya kalut, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jawaban mana yang lebih bijak untuk dipilih. Menuruti pembunuh psikopat ini hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencincang Wonwoo, atau berusaha kabur dan mencoba keberuntungannya sebelum Mingyu berusaha mencincangnya. Keduanya terdengar mengerikan bagi Wonwoo.

"Hei... Lihat aku."

Mingyu membuka topi hitamnya, membiarkan sinar matahari menyentuh kulitnya dengan begitu dramatis. Jika Wonwoo tidak sedang ketakutan setengah mati, dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan penuh kagum. Tapi saat ini satu-satunya hal yang Wonwoo inginkan adalah pingsan. Jika dia pingsan, Wonwoo tidak akan merasa sakit saat Mingyu mencincangnya, sayang sekali Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang mudah pingsan.

"Otakmu sedang membuat skenario mengerikan. Tolong hentikan, itu menyakiti perasaanku." Wonwoo mengeryit, penasaran apakan dia menyuarakan pikirannya dengan lantang. Tapi mulutnya masih belum bebas dari tangan Mingyu, jadi bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Wonwoo menyadari mata Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya berkilat aneh. Semua tentang Mingyu terasa kelam. Dari celana jins dan kaos hitam yang membalut tubuhnya, jaket hitam yang menggantung di bahunya, bahkan rambut yang mulai menjuntai di keningnya. Mingyu terlalu eksotis untuk ukuran seorang pembunuh, kulitnya berwarna tembaga seperti seseorang yang sering melakukan kegiatan luar ruangan. Dan dia terlalu bugar.

"Nah, kau sudah mulai tenang."

Tangan Mingyu membebaskan mulut Wonwoo, tapi kedua lengannya memerangkap tubuh Wonwoo yang kini setengah duduk di atas meja. Mingyu berdiri santai, mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga Wonwoo tak memiliki ruang untuk bergerak. Wonwoo mengambil nafas dengan rakus setelah merasakan paru-parunya melonggar, sedikit mengesampingkan rasa takutnya dan memfokuskan diri untuk mengatur nafas.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Kim Mingyu."

"Ap—Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mingyu tersenyum manis sebelum berkata, "Kau."

* * *

Setelah dibaca ulang kenapa mirip You Who Came From My Dream ya? Hahaha... Tapi tenang, kayaknya bukan fantasi deh. Juga bukan horor kok. Tapi terserah kalian juga sih ((^o^))

Epilog YWCFMD nyusuuuuul~~ (Maaf)


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo everyone! I'm back! It's been a long time, sorry... Happy reading. Hohohohohoooo...

* * *

 **Wonwoo** hampir tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah Mingyu mendorongnya melewati pintu samping _café_. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan saat Wonwoo benar-benar sadar dari rasa terkejut, dia sudah berdiri di sebuah ruangan luas berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki tatapan mengintimidasi tapi senyumnya begitu lembut. Wonwoo tidak menyangka rumah di atas bukit benar-benar dihuni dan jauh dari bayangannya. Meski dari luar rumah itu tampak tak terawat dan kotor tapi situasi di dalam sangat berbeda. Tidak mewah, tapi bersih dan rapi, beberapa perabotan tampak kokoh di sana-sini.

"Jadi, Jeon Wonwoo. Apakah Mingyu menyakitimu saat ia membawamu kemari?"

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut mendengar pria itu berbicara dengan nada santai, terlalu santai mengingat bagaimana Mingyu membawanya kemari seperti sebuah adegan penculikan di film horor. Melihat keraguan Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaannya, pria itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mingyu yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Wonwoo dan mendelik.

"Mingyu, kau tidak ingat ucapanku?"

"Uh... bos, aku tidak menyakitinya. Bahkan kulitnya tidak tergores barang sesenti."

"Dan berapa kali aku bilang padamu, jangan panggil aku bos?" Pria itu melipat tangannya di depan tubuh dengan sedikit tidak sabar. "Demi tuhan kita sudah di sini hampir tiga bulan, Mingyu."

"Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Yunho, jangan berteriak. Kau membuat tamu kita takut."

Seorang pria dengan wajah cantik turun dari tangga dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan dan teh. Wonwoo terkejut saat mendapati lelaki cantik yang berjalan mendekat itu ternyata memiliki tubuh atletis dan kokoh, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Yunho berdeham dan mempersilahkan Wonwoo duduk sebelum melanjutkan. "Namaku Jung Yunho, dia partnerku Kim Jaejoong, dan dia yang membawamu kemari, Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, meski Yunho sudah memperkenalkan diri tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tahu siapa mereka dan apa yang diinginkan hingga harus membawa Wonwoo secara paksa.

"Perkenalkan diri lebih jelas Yunho hyung. Dia masih ketakutan."

Yunho melempar pandangannya pada Mingyu dengan tidak sabar sebelum kembali memandang Wonwoo dengan senyum lembut. "Kami detektif dari kepolisian pusat."

Wonwoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dia tidak ingat pernah melakukan kejahatan yang berarti. Bahkan Wonwoo berani bersumpah dia tidak pernah melanggar hukum sepanjang hidupnya.

"Jangan gugup. Aku disini tidak untuk menangkapmu." Tersirat nada penuh canda dalam ucapan Jaejoong sebelum dia melanjutkan penjelasan Yunho.

"Oke, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuka mulutmu kepada orang lain. Wonwoo, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu karena sepertinya kau yang paling bisa diandalkan."

Alis Wonwoo mengerut penuh tanya. Lebih bisa diandalkan daripada siapa? Wonwoo belum menangkap apapun dari ucapan Jaejoong tapi dia mengangguk pelan menyetujui.

"Jadi, kau dengar tentang peredaran obat terlarang yang berasal dari daerah ini bukan?" Jaejoong memastikan.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Mingyu yang melihat tingkah Wonwoo mendengus pelan di ujung ruangan, mengusik perhatian Wonwoo sejenak.

"Dari hasil penyelidikan, bandar yang mengedarkan obat itu adalah bosmu tapi kami butuh bukti konkrit untuk menangkapnya."

"Bosku? Tuan Choi? Tapi dia sangat baik dan ramah."

"Aku sangat baik dan ramah tapi kenapa kau takut padaku?" Sela Mingyu sebelum Jaejoong sempat melanjutkan. Membuat Wonwoo meliriknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kim Mingyu!" Yunho mengingatkan dengan tegas.

"Maafkan aku."

"Mulai saat ini Mingyu akan sering muncul disekitarmu. Kau bisa memperkanalkannya sebagai teman atau apapun, aku tidak peduli. Kau akan menjadi jembatan penyelidikan kami Wonwoo, apakah kau setuju? Kami akan menjamin keselamatanmu. Aku, Jaejoong serta Mingyu akan terus mengawasimu dari jauh."

Sejenak Wonwoo melirik ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka sangat bisa diandalkan. Terdapat aura yang bisa Wonwoo percayai, tapi kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Mingyu. Pria itu, bagaimana Wonwoo akan memperkenalkannya pada teman-teman Wonwoo? Dia masih belum menemukan jalan keluar untuk itu.

"Bagaimana Wonwoo?" Sekali lagi Yunho bertanya yang langsung dijawab oleh Wonwoo dengan anggukan pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan berdiri mendekati Wonwoo, merangkul tubuhnya yang kurus dan menuntunnya mendekati meja makan.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan? Jam berapa kau bekerja?"

Wonwoo melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum dia harus membuka _café_ tempatnya bekerja.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, kau harus mencicipi masakanku."

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang ketika tubuhnya jatuh di atas kursi penumpang dalam mobil yang dikendarai Mingyu. Rasa gugupnya sudah lama hilang sejak Jaejoong menyuapinya dengan berbagai macam makanan lezat. Wonwoo menghela nafas karena perutnya terasa sangat penuh dan matanya mengantuk sedangkan dia harus bekerja setelah ini.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat sudah sampai."

Wonwoo mendegus keras sebelum menjawab Mingyu, "Jarak tempuh kita tidak sampai setengah jam, kau lupa _café_ tempatku bekerja berada tepat di bawah bukit ini?"

Mingyu mengulas senyum tipis mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, dia senang Wonwoo merasa cukup santai dengannya hingga mampu membalas ucapan Mingyu karena sejak tadi Wonwoo seperti menjaga jarak darinya.

"Tetap saja, kau bisa sedikit beristirahat."

"Tidak, aku justru akan merasa capek. Kau kemudikan saja mobil ini dengan benar agar kita bisa cepat sampai."

"Roger!"

Benar saja, tak sampai setengah jam mobil sudah terparkir di samping _café_ tempat Wonwoo bekerja. Dengan cekatan Mingyu keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Wonwoo.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis, kau lupa?"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya sedang membangung kesan."

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya penuh pertanyaan memandang Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu dengan santai tertawa dan menekan kerutan di antara alis Wonwoo sebelum matanya memberi kode untuk memandang ke samping.

Hansol tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk staff dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, memandang Wonwoo dan Mingyu dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sialan, batin Wonwoo. Bahkan mereka tidak akan percaya jika Wonwoo berkata Mingyu hanya seorang teman jika mereka melihat perlakuan Mingyu padanya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Hati-hati Wonwoo, aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Wonwoo mengangguk singkat sebelum berlari menyeberangi jalan. Merangkul Hansol yang masih memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan penasaran dan tertarik untuk masuk ke _café_.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan pria itu Hyung?"

"Belum lama, dan kami sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat."

"Tenyata selama ini dia membuntutimu, apa kau tidak takut kalau dia seorang stalker?"

"Hansol, kau terlalu banyak menonton film."

"Ada apa?" Celetuk Seungkwan dari balik pintu dapur.

"Kau ingat mobil misterius yang dulu sering terparkir di seberang jalan? Ternyata dia mengincar Wonwoo Hyung." Jawab Hansol bersemangat.

"Apa?" Seokmin mengangkat panci yang berada di genggamannya dengan waspada.

"Hyung, maksudku dia tertarik dengan Wonwoo Hyung dalam artian tertentu. Kau tau? Seperti itu." Hansol menggerakkan alis lebatnya dengan sugestif, memberi gambaran yang tidak seharusnya kepada Seokmin.

"Ooooo~~~" Seokmin mendekati Wonwoo dengan tarian aneh sebelum merangkulnya.

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia sangat tampan Hyung! Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis. Aku melihatnya saat mengantar Wonwoo Hyung kemari." Cetus Hansol penuh semangat, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Mengutuk Mingyu dalam hati karena memberikan kesan yang salah pada teman-temannya ini.

"Kapan-kapan ajak dia masuk Hyung, aku juga ingin melihatnya." Teriak Seungkwan dari dapur, yang masih sibuk membersihkan bahan makanan.

"Oh, hampir lupa. Kenapa belanjaanmu tadi pagi berantakan Hyung? Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh di cafe dengan teman misteriusmu kan?" Lagi-lagi Hansol memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan genit.

"Ya Tuhan, aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi. Bagaimana mungkin kami melakukan hal yang aneh selain berkenalan?" Kesabaran Wonwoo hampir habis menghadapi Hansol jadi dia dengan segera menyusul Seungkwan di dapur dan membantunya membersihkan bahan makanan.

Wonwoo menggeram pelan ketika telinganya menangkap siulan genit dan mengabaikannya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Hansol atau Seokmin yang memiliki daya imajinasi tinggi. Meski Seungkwan tidak ada bedanya dengan kedua teman kerja mereka, tapi dia menjadi lebih pendiam ketika sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Lagi pula Seungkwan tidak melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat Mingyu mengantarnya jadi dia tidak bisa terlalu banyak mengorek informasi. Dalam hati Wonwoo berharap Mingyu akan bersikap wajar saat menjemputnya nanti.

* * *

Pendek ya, maaf. Hehehe~~

* * *

Kuusahakan update secepatnya karena punya hutang tuh gak enak. Apalagi sama reader yang manis dan baik udah mau kasih dukungan (^^)


End file.
